In Too Deep
by phantombabe
Summary: When a man is rescued from the water, twenty one year old Elizabeth Swan must take care of him, when she gets more than she'd bargained for.
1. Man overboard!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: In Too Deep**

Author: phantombabe

Rating: PG-13 (for mild language and violence)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned the cast of Pirates of the Caribbean… I don't and I'm not making any money off of this story, bla, bla, bla. (runs off crying hysterically) (-Blinks-) Ok I'm back now. Ok seriously. At the beginning of the story, I borrow the beginning of the movie, and it's not mine either.

Comments: Thank you so much to my best friend BEAR. I couldn't have done it without you. Really! We sat up all night typing it. Thanks a bunch and by the way I dedicate this story to her. BFF!!!

**Chapter One: Man Over Board**

Elizabeth Swan stood on the deck of a rather large ship watching her younger sister stand on the bowit singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" very softly, hoping that no one could hear her. But, out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw Mr. Gibbs walk up to her and swiftly turn her around, saying, "Quiet missy. Cursed Pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?" Lieutenant Norrington interrupted, saying, "Mr. Gibbs that will do." "She was singing about pirates!" He said defensively. "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates," He continued. "especially with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." "Consider them marked." Replied Lieutenant Norrington haughtily. "On your way." "Aye Lieutenant." Gibbs replied obediently, going on his way. But he couldn't help adding something under his breath. "It's bad luck to bring a woman on board. Even a miniature one." He finished, sneaking off to take a swig of rum from a hidden flask around his neck.  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Said Grace looking up at Lieutenant Norrington.  
"Think again Miss Swan." He said, smiling shortly. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." He stepped up beside her. "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: A short drop and a sudden stop." Grace looked confused for a moment, though gasped when Mr. Gibbs modeled a hanging noose with his bowtie.  
Captain Swann, Grace and Elizabeth's father, soon broke all the commotion off and Grace returned to sea-gazing.

Elizabeth soon came to join her sister. The crew members in her path smiled warmly as she passed. Everyone, even the hardened military men loved the Governor's oldest daughter. Grace gasped as she felt arms encircle her into a hug. "Lizzie!" Elizabeth smiled warmly to her sister and returned her gaze to the foggy scenery, Grace snuggling into her sister's arms.  
Suddenly, a menacing looking ship flashed before her eyes.  
'_The Black Pearl?!_' She thought. She knew this ship from old stories she used to hear from her mother. Before she could linger on the fact, it disappeared from her sight, as fast as it had come,retreating into the fog. She dismissed it as being a trick of the mind and continued to stare out into the water. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.  
"Lizzie, what is that?" Asked her sister, pointing to something in the water.  
Elizabeth looked to where her sister was pointing and something cought her eye. There was a figure. She looked closer and to her horror she saw that it was a man.  
"Man overboard! There's a man in the water!" Elizabeth yelled, alerting all the sailors, including Lieutenant Norrington and her father.  
"Man overboard!" Echoed Norrington. "Bring him on board!" Somehow, they hauled the man onto the deck of the ship.  
He wasn't breathing.  
"We have to help him, Lieutenant. He look's not even the shy age of 20." Said the Captain, kneeling next to the prone body.  
"Don't worry, Captain. I'm working on it." Norrington knelt down next to the man, a boy to his eyes, and began chest compressions.  
The Captain watched anxiously as Elizabeth and Grace came to stand behind him.  
Suddenly the man started coughing up a mixture of water and blood.  
The Lieutenant turned him on his side to prevent him from choking.  
"Easy, son." Soothed the Lieutenant.  
The man suddenly jumped up and held a knife to Lieutenant Norrington's throat.  
"Son, think for a moment." Said the Lieutenant calmly, even though his heart was about to jump through his mouth. "If you kill me, the whole crew will be on you in a-" Before he could finish the slightly smaller man collapsed into his arms.  
The Lieutenant, looking rather shocked, checked for a pulse. When he found one, it was weak, but it was there. He then picked the man up and began to carry him down to the brig.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Elizabeth, finding it quiet barbaric that the Lieutenant was going to imprison the man, even though he desperately needed medical attention.  
"We still don't know who this boy is, and we just saw what he is capable of. I think the brig is the best place for him. Besides, we have no more beds available on board." He said as he turned around to face Elizabeth.  
"You may place him in my room, for he will surely die from infection if you leave him down in that horrid brig until we arrive in England." She said turning to lead the Lieutenant to her room, without even waiting to hear his response.  
The Lieutenant could only sigh and follow her.

That's it for the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. It inspires me to keep writing. If I don't get enough reviews, I might just leave you hanging. (evil laugh) Just kidding. I would never do that to my readers… or would I… I have chapter two already typed, whether I post it, or not, all depends on you. Xoxo to all my fans.


	2. Will Turner

**In Too Deep**

Author: phantombabe

Rating: PG-13 (for mild language and violence)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not making money. Please don't sue. Thanks.

Comments: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate those of you who take the time to tell me what you think. It means a lot to me. Xoxo to all my fans!

**Chapter Two: Bloody Pirate!**

Once they entered the room, Lieutenant Norrington walked over to the bed in which Elizabeth had already turned down, and was waiting beside it for her patient.  
He gently placed the man's battered body onto the soft feather bed.  
"I have to say, I do not approve of leaving him alone with you. He has already proven to be unpredictable." Said Norrington, with only concern in his eyes.  
"I appreciate the concern Lieutenant, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Thank You." Said Elizabeth, turning her full attention to the injured man.  
"Even so. Take this just incase." He said handing her his pistol.  
"Thank you. But-" "Please. Just humor me." He said walking out of the room. "There will be a guard at your door. If you need anything.." "Thank you Lieutenant Norrington." Elizabeth said watching him leave.  
She placed the pistol in a pocket at the side of her dress, not giving it another thought. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a small pile of cloths and a china bowl full of water, and carried them over to the man. She rolled up her sleeves, and then proceeded to cut his shirt open (or what was left of it). She couldn't help but notice how in-shape the man was. And dare she say… attractive?  
When she finally managed to remove the shirt, something caught her eye. When she looked closer, she saw that it was a tattoo. There was a skull and crossbones dripping blood, and a snake coming out of one of the eye holes. Below the image there were the letters "WT". She dropped her scissors.  
No it couldn't be!  
"You're a pirate!" She gasped. Suddenly the man's eyes shot open. He jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth around her neck. She tried to yell for the guard, but his hand was too tight around her throat. Then suddenly she remembered the gun.  
I owe you Norrington.  
She pulled the gun out and jabbed it into his midsection. The man winced in pain, and his hand loosened enough for her to speak.  
"Release me or I swear I'll shoot." She said in a raspy voice.  
Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he slid to the floor. Coughing, Elizabeth caught him before he hit the floor.  
She managed to carry him over to the bed. And with a little help from him, she managed to get him back on it.  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help. Unlike the rest of the crew if they were to find out what you really are." She paused. "What's your name?" "Will Turner." Said the man with a raspy, quiet voice. Elizabeth guessed it was from coughing so violently earlier.  
"I'm Elizabeth Swann. It's a pleasure to meet you." Will cracked a small smile.  
"You would not think that, if you really knew me." Will said looking away.  
"Unlike other people, I don't judge people by their past, but by the time they spend with me." She said grabbing a cloth to clean his wounds that covered his entire chest and midsection. She would check his back later.  
"You are unlike anyone I have ever met Ms. Swann." Said Will putting on his best flirting face he could muster, given his current condition.  
"I'm not sure that that is such a good thing." Said Elizabeth as she came across what seemed to be the worst wound of all.  
"Oh it's definitely a good thing." He said.  
"Uh oh. Tell me if this hurts." Said Elizabeth, as she barely touched the wound that was just below his collar bone on his left side.  
"Will gasped sharply, straining to keep a scream suppressed.  
_God, did it hurt._  
"It's what I feared. The bullet didn't go all the way through." She said. Then suddenly she thought about what she had just said. "How were you shot?" She asked looking up from his wound.  
"That's a long story, and I fear that I won't be conscious long enough to tell it." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Fair enough. But when your feeling better, I expect to hear the whole story." Elizabeth said with authority.  
"Yes ma'am." He said smiling.  
"This is going to hurt like hell." Said Elizabeth with a sorrowful look on her face.  
"Believe me I know. Just do it." He said preparing himself.  
Elizabeth carefully dug the tweezers into the wound and attempted to retrieve the bullet.  
Will gasped, his muscles tensing as he tried to repel the onslaught of pain he knew was still to come. He would not scream. _He'd screamed enough already._  
"Almost got it.." Said Elizabeth, completely concentrating on the bullet.  
"Take your time." Will gasped out sarcastically. He was starting to see black spots, and he wasn't going to mention that now there were three Elizabeth's. He clenched his jaw shut, refusing to scream. His hands were fisted so tightly that his knuckles were white. Will could feel his grip on consiousness slipping again, but this time he welcomed the cold embrace of ignorance. "Will, I got it… Will?  
No answer.  
She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. She didn't need to check for a pulse because she could see his chest, clearly, rising and falling.  
She was glad he was unconscious for at least part of the procedure. She had seen men go insane, before, from simply the pain alone.  
After she discarded the soiled cloths, she sat down on the side of the bed. She gazed at his soft, serene face, wondering just what had happened to him before he had come aboard this ship. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, oblivious to the turmoil replaying itself in Will's mind.

What do ya think so far. Review and tell me. Also, feel free to give some suggestions to the rest of the story. I might add em' in there. Also if you want to see chapter three… I suggest you get to review'n.


End file.
